


bittersweet

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, jisung just tired, minho is a burglar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Minsung – minho is burglar and jisung just tired from everythingWhere minho is a burglar and break into jisung’s house but jisung are to tired to dealt with it“take everything you want and please get out from here using the front door…my window going to break soon if you keep forcing yourself”“but I am a burglar?”“yes, I know. I am just tired please”“hey, want to talk about it?”And Minho didn’t steal anything except some kisses and jisung’s heart.





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> -sorry for grammatical errors  
> -un beta'ed

Its already 2am, jisung just come back from studio. Writing and recording his new mixtapes. Literally he have been working nonstop for these past few months and finally today is the last day of hell because he finally can relax himself a bit since editing and releasing the only things that left. The studio isn’t far from his house, so he walked there everyday. Actually, he can work from home since he got his own studio inside the pension but all he said is “the vibes are different” everytime bangchan asked him. His house is pretty big for someone who live alone. His parents always busy with their work and jisung’s parents make a decision to buy him one for himself.

 

As soon as he arrived, he quickly lying down on the couch. Too tired to do anything all he can think right now is “REST”. He didn’t eat yet though, he barely eat anything these past few months, just some fruits and yogurt also lot of caffeine. Jisung then heard a creak just like someone or something open his window – to be exact, kitchen’s window. To say Jisung have a pet, he doesn’t. To say bangchan or felix was inside seems not like it since both of his friends doesn’t have the keys. Ghost maybe? Jisung doesn’t know he just too tired to care. Then he feel like someone or something rummaging his stuff, he does feel weird and as in cue, he saw a figure. A man. wearing all black from head to toe. The person froze as he realized that jisung saw him. Jisung let out a deep sigh as he knew what going on.

 

“take everything you want and please get out from here using the front door…my window going to break soon if you keep forcing yourself”

 

“b-but I am a burglar?”

 

“yes, I know. I am just tired please”

 

“hey, want to talk about it?”

 

Jisung look at the _‘burglar’_ , not believing what he has said.

 

“you aren’t going to kill me right?” jisung asked,

 

The burglar let out a small chuckles before he take off his mask to revealed his face. His handsome face to be truth.

 

“wow, you just revealed yourself like that? Doesn’t you afraid if I report you to the police?”

 

“nah you seem nice and beside this is my first time break into someone’s house.. a fucking failed”

 

Jisung smiles, sitting himself comfortably before pat the seat beside him and let the ‘burglar’ sit and he happily obliges.

 

“so, want to talk about it?” the burglar asked.

 

“your name please, im not going to called you ’burglar’ for like hours”

 

“oh, minho. Lee Minho”

 

“and me, Jisung. Han Jisung”

 

Then jisung started to talk. As you know, he wont stop talking. He started it with explaining what he do for live, where his parents are and end with how he just feel like a dead body right now. Minho doesn’t interrupted, he patiently listen to the latter and throw comments here and there making jisung more excited since he doesn’t talk much with his two bestfriend before since all of them have been busy and for jisung, having minho here listening to him rants make his heart feel lighter just like theres something he have been holding back. Jisung try real hard not to cry in front of Minho, doesn’t want to make the latter think that he was weird and all.

 

“and what about you? Why you suddenly become a burglar?”

 

Minho sigh before he show his smile once again to jisung.

 

“my story isn’t that spectacular like yours though…. I just have a hard time right now and I wasn’t in my right mind.. My dad have died recently and leaving my mother,me and two of my younger brother. My mom is sick and she cant work right now so as the older son I need to take the responsibilities since my brothers still need to go to school and you know stuff, eat, medicines and other facilities… and we have been living quiet good before since my father left some money and we have our own allowances but now,, its kinda running out and my part time job didn’t pay me well so this is the last thing I could think off…..”

 

“im embarrassed with myself” minho said, letting out a breathe he have been holding.

“hey, its not… youre a good person just the situation isn’t helping and you need to do that stuff…I trust you, minho”

 

Minho smiles.

 

“and I guess you should stop your parttime job… my friend, felix owned a café and I think you should work there since he need a new worker”

 

“really? For real? Are you sure he gonna take me in?”

 

“im sure. And if he doesn’t pay you enough im going to kill him. Don’t worry, I will talk to him tomorrow”

 

“imagine if I break into your neighbor house, I’ll probably in the jail right now” minho said and both of them fall into a fit laughter.

 

“can you cook?” jisung suddenly asked.

 

“um, kinda? I used to cook for my family before…why?”

 

“iam hungry” jisung said, pouted.

 

“its nearly 5am what the fuck?”

 

“cook me breakfast tomorrow” jisung said, still pouting

“then what? Im sleeping here then?” minho questioned him.

 

“oW sounds nice, please make me a pancake in the morning” jisung said, eyes forcing it to close

 

“and minho, my house might seems big but its only got 1 bedroom because other 3 is my clothes store, my studio and my instruments room….”

 

“im taking the couch then” minho said, already comfy himself at the couch.

 

“i-I only have one comforter..so whether I sleep with you here or you sleep with me in the bedroom”

 

“don’t you scared of me? I might kill you in your sleep” minho said

 

“atleast I’ll die in peace since I got a handsome murderer…now faster let sleep in the bedroom im tired” jisung quickly hold minho’s wrist before the latter can say anything to defent himself.

 

“you don’t shower first?” minho asked as soon both of them laying down at the bed.

 

Jisung just let out a grunts, jisung cuddles closer to minho and hug the latter and let his head on the crook of minho’s chest. And minho didn’t said anything though instead he keep jisung closed to him.

 

“you know what? Before my dad died, he said that im the type to easily fall in love and I should be careful when I found someone” minho said,

 

“and my dad said that iam gay and I should just go on with my life once I think I found the right one” jisung slowly said,

 

“and have you found the right one?” minho asked, curious.

 

“mayhaps I have and happily cuddling him right now” jisung answered, cuddling closer to minho.

 

“didn’t you think you put a lot of trust me in right now jisungie?”

 

“because I trust you feel the same”

 

Minho didn’t take long, he plants a kisses on jisung’s forehead and both of them found lovingly cuddles the next morning.

 

 

Minho woke up at 9am that day, his left hand feel numb before he realized there is someone who he now deeply in love with sleeping beside him. Minho know it was too early. He just met jisung last night and heck he was trying to steal his stuff. And now he found himself slowly falling in love with the latter. It was good to be truth, jisung is a nice man, with a nice hobby and partly become his job now, and he is also so cute that minho feel jisung don’t deserved him. The things jisung willing to offer – his time,his heart - he didn’t feel he have right to accept it.

 

“stop staring at me” minho’s mind snapped back to reality once he heard jisung mumbles. He smiles, how can someone look effortlessly beautiful once they wake up? Jisung only.

 

“I want my pancakes” jisung mumbles “with extra syrup” and he continued lazily “everything on the cabinet, thankyou minho”

 

Minho sigh before he make his way to the kitchen, jisung once again called him

 

“yep, what?”

 

“you forgot something” jisung said, pout visibly show at his mouth

 

Minho furrowed his eyebrows,

 

“where is my morning kisses?” jisung blushed after he realizes what he said but nonetheless, minho sweetly smiles back and move closer to jisung.

 

“hello mr jisung? We haven’t kiss yet? How come you demand a morning kisses?”

 

“shut up just kiss me” jisung said, hands covering his face right now.

 

 Minho slowly removes jisung’s hand before he slowly move to closed the space between them.

 

The kiss. It was slow, a mixed of scared, needy and morning breathe in it. Minho didn’t want to ruin the moment so he let jisung take the lead for now. Both of them froze for good 7seconds after their lips met but jisung feel like he know what minho meant, so he tilted his head a little to make it easy for him and minho to kiss a little deeper. And now, the kiss full with nothing but sweetness and loves. Both of them pull out gasping for air. Jisung once again covered his face, minho could tell that he was shy, so minho just leave a kiss on jisung’s forehead.

 

“now, I want my pancake”

 

Minho chuckles, before he said “might as well be your maid at this point”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
